


Инверсия

by pointlessride



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointlessride/pseuds/pointlessride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После "Рейхенбаха" Шерлоку, как и автору, очень нужно поговорить с Джимом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инверсия

1.

Здесь темно. Не пахнет ничем, только спиртом немного, — они сжалились, меня увидев, и предложили выбрать что-то выпить. И я попросила ту настойку, что мы пили в шестьдесят третьем на веранде дряхлого домика в Огайо. Туда нас занесло так же случайно, как в сами Штаты. И вы не поверите — это оказалась та самая настойка. Как у них это получилось, ума не приложу. И какое-то время вокруг были солнце и пыль, солнце и пы-ыль, и катилось по сухой земле легкое перекати-поле, и лаяла собака, и скрипело крыльцо, и смеялись белые блестящие зубы, и ветер трепал волосы, и шепот, и осипшее радио, и узкие джинсы.

— Ферзь на е шесть.

Тепло. Иногда тянет откуда-то слабый сквознячок, словно приоткрыли форточку, но окон здесь нет: мне хватило сил пройти только одну стену, ту, у которой стоит мой диван, но из разговоров и акустики это стало ясно. Комната без окон, почти без мебели — давно вы были в таких? Голос звенит, отскакивает от стен, как монета. Я понимаю строителей: наверное, не стоит нам знать, куда выходили бы эти окна.

— Ферзь на е ше-есть…

А давно вы прислушивались? Так, словно у вас нет глаз?

— Ну дава-ай, ферзь на е ше-есть… ну че-ем тут еще заниматься, сексом, что ли? О, о-о, гос-споди боже мой, да не смотри ты на меня так, я пошутил, как будто с тобой в этом отношении не все ясно…

— Заткнись. Ты мешаешь думать.

— О чем? — смеется. — О чем думать, золотце?

— Заткнись.

Ничто так не разочаровывает и ничто так не спасает, как постоянство. Я ослепла восемнадцать лет назад, сложный диагноз, вам не будет интересно, но намекну, что не стоило мне так веселиться в юности — так говорили врачи. Вся эта гадость, которую суешь в себя, не думая, оказывается твоей лестницей в небо. Лестницей… вот сюда. А когда ты здесь, уже поздно: все так же побаливают ноги, разве что без приступов (уколов здесь явно не ставят, а от приступа я бы… умерла), все то же тяжелое, привычное, пугающе пахнущее собой тело, те же глаза, которых не увидеть в зеркале (не увидеть и самого зеркала), диван — не тот же, но похожий, все та же ноша на плечах, что резко и маслянисто пахнет, в которой что-то пищит, и все тот же — вы будете смеяться, — но все тот же ласковый голос:

— (или шепот) Смотрите-ка что-о у нас тут… Приве-ет, вот мы и встретились… неисповедимы пути, ха-ах…

Он снимал с меня эту штуку, свой динамит, горячими пальцами, я постоянно чувствовала их на шее, быстрые, большие, сильные пальцы, а потом он отдал все это кому-то, и скоро от него стало пахнуть сладким дымом травки, и думать спокойно больше я не могла — не было тишины, щелкала зажигалка, и он все бормотал грязные песенки, но мне была дарована свобода: теперь я могла встать или лечь. Представляете ли вы, что значит возможность лечь после веков объятий с сидящей на плечах смертью?

Я не знала ничего, когда оказалась здесь. Первые дни — простите, — первое «время» мне скрасила настойка. Опьянение было совсем не как наверху — настоящее, но растянутое в ощущении так, как вы и представить себе не можете. Все перестало значить. Было важно лишь ничто, но его не существовало. Понимаете? А когда разум стал медленно возвращаться — вялыми отражениями мыслей, голосами в голове, звуками, — я снова взорвалась.

— (зло) Знаешь, это было бы крайне бездарно: провести такую партию и бросить ее в самом конце, — затяжка, я слышу, как вкрадчиво трещит тлеющая сигарета. — Крайне бездарно.

— Конец близок, ты проиграл.

Пауза.

— А вот и не-ет!

Ботинки. Мечется от стены к стене.

— Ну дава-ай, ну пожа-алуйста… я тебя прошу, ну ради меня. Ну пожалуйста. Что тебе стоит?

— Заткнись.

— Я же все равно не отстану.

Пауза.

— Ну не будь та…

— Хорошо. — Останавливается. — Что там было? Ферзь на е шесть?

— (нахально) И ша-ах…

— Король на аш восемь.

Я узнала это ощущение: горячо и больно, секунда, пустота. Все. Как и не было. Ни тебя, ни ощущения.

— Ты ходишь так от отчаяния, золотце?

— Перестань так меня н…

— Так ходят только от отчаяния, похоже на последнее пристанище проигравших. (шепотом) Как лисица. Ш-ш — в норку. А за ней (и он воет) сво-ора, они все набрасываются, лают, (кричит) охотники кричат, лошадям рвут рты, (вскакивает с дивана) охота, охота идет!

Пауза.

— Лисица это скорее ты.

— Почему? — слишком быстрый вопрос. Дрогнувший голос.

Пауза.

— Делай. Ход.

Умираем — вот чем мы здесь занимаемся. Умираем. Раз в… сколько-то. На мне больше нет динамита, но я взрываюсь — не знаю, как это выглядит, но, кажется, вся комната не взлетает вместе со мной на воздух — как было там, наверху. Приготовиться невозможно. Никак нельзя просчитать доли, такты, паузы — это вам не музыка. Совсем не музыка.

— Ты скучен, как ряды Фибоначчи.

— Должно быть что-то, что-то…

— И наивный мечта-атель… — вздох. — Как Лобачевский.

— Должно… быть…

С собой все понятно; сложно не заметить, как рвется твое тело, однажды мне удалось опомниться чуть раньше: правую ногу от колена и ниже жгло, как на костре. Может, ее не было, может, ободрало половину, может… все закончилось быстро. Но с ним. Он появился, снял с меня взрывчатку, дел ее куда-то, пел свою очередную песенку, и вдруг выстрел. У меня чуть сердце не остановилось (хотя оно, конечно, не могло). «Что… что с вами», — я панически, как всегда в таких случаях, ощупывала воздух вокруг себя, пока звонкий и радостный звук все еще вибрировал в стенах, перехватывая горло, мешая дышать. Запахло порохом. Он — Ласковый — застонал, сперва чуть слышно, потом громче, и пополз ко мне; я слышала, как хрустели о пол запястья, на которые он опирался всем телом, слышала волочимые ноги — размеренный, тягучий скрип неподвижных подошв и шорох одежды.

Мне было так страшно, будто они — его люди — пришли ко мне во второй раз. Но тогда я была жива — и было чего бояться. А теперь?

Он поймал мою руку своей, мокрой, и стал тянуть вниз.

— См… смотри. Посмотри.

Я сопротивлялась. Если бы могла, покрылась потом и перестала дышать. А еще лучше — жить. Он сопел громче локомотива, положил голову мне на колени, второй рукой обхватил мою ногу. Я сопротивлялась, он дернул сильнее, и тогда моя ладонь погрузилась в болото, склизкое, хлюпающее, вязкое, мягкое. В первое мгновение хотелось убрать пальцы, но я не могла, он держал слишком крепко, и тогда я стала ощупывать его рану, получая жутковатое, страшное удовольствие; может быть, не помню, порезалась об осколки черепа, они, твердые и острые, были так не похожи на нежное, уязвимое свое содержимое. Прилипали ко мне, как нитки, его волосы, снимаясь с обожженной кожи клоками. Ласковый шептал, хрипло посмеиваясь:

— Потрясающе, а? Я ничего-о… у мозга нет нерв… ных ок… чаний… я ничего… не чув… твую… только… говорить… — у него бурлило в горле: — Гхр… тяжело… вато…

До следующего взрыва я была обмазана его кровью, пахла его кровью, его кровь капала с моих рукавов, шлепаясь долгими каплями на пол, и я думала: наверное, было бы лучше видеть, но не слышать и обонять так тонко. Я была вся в его крови, она засыхала на мне крошащейся коркой, я осторожно сложила руки на коленях и, дрожа, ждала взрыва; а Ласковый так и сидел у моих ног, пока рана его не затянулась, затем поднялся, пошатываясь, цепляясь за меня.

— Это самое мерзейшее, что мне доводилось… какая… гадость! Зачем так грязно? — он стянул пиджак и бросил его в лужу. — Ф-фу… Знаешь, там я позаботился даже о том, чтобы костюм Шерлока не испачкать, ему ведь тоже надо было выглядеть… презентабельно. И о своем — этом — не забыл, естественно… Ну, ты понимаешь, да. А это? Что это? И… и как это теперь курить?

Воды здесь нет (хотя стаканы стоят), так что никакой физической свободы: очистить может только смерть. Сидишь и ждешь. И постепенно привыкаешь, конечно, учишься; это он, Ласковый, так по первости только, а потом приспособился.

— Конь на джи шесть.

Когда он появился, второй, я сразу его узнала — тот голос, с которым говорила по телефону про три часа, про то, как Ласковый любит смотреть на то, как он танцует. Он ворвался вихрем и смел бы все на своем пути, если бы здесь можно было менять хоть что-то. Потом он замер, и я совсем его потеряла: как будто он был в другом месте.

— Задумался, — зашелестел Ласковый мне в ухо: — Задумался. Учти, старая уродская сучка, если ты ему хоть намеком, я займусь твоим переводом туда, где ты будешь разбрасываться по комнате… непрерывно.

Второй ничего не помнил. Мы не знали причины. Он нравился Ласковому.

Нравится. Пытается выбраться.

— Должен… что? Конь на джи шесть? — когда человек улыбается, слова красятся из черных в светлые тона. — Ты уверен?

— Да.

— Но тогда… тогда пешка на джи шесть. И пешка. Бьет. Коня.

— О, — в ужасе выдыхает Ласковый. — О-о.

Пауза. Я усаживаюсь поудобнее. Мне нравится наблюдать.

— Но это абсурд. Это абсурд и фантасмагория. Это даже не смешно. Это не имеет никакого смысла! Я не могу поверить, что ничего…

— Бывают загадки без отгадки, радость моя.

— …не дано. Нет, не бывают. Не бывают, — упрямо повторяет Второй и снова кружит по комнате, шаркая ботинками, елозит под диванами, ощупывает стены (и пальцы его чуть слышно звенят от выпуклого узора обоев), садится на пол передо мной. — Вы, вы. Может, вы? Вы что-то?.. Вам больно? Как вы себя чувствуете?

Он, как скульптор, невесомо прикасается ко мне, быстро и точно, к лицу, плечам, бедру и колену, замирает, и я чувствую его испытующе внимательный взгляд, и знаю, что сдаюсь (я вспоминаю «нет-нет, не говорите мне ничего о нем, ничего»).

— Мне больно… и стра… шно. И я так хотела, так хотела быть зрячей… хотя бы здесь…

— Это понятно, — нетерпеливо перебивает он: — Это понятно и не имеет никакого значе… Йоркшир! Вы из Йоркшира? Акцент, о-о, акцент никогда не врет! — вскакивает и снова ходит.

— Пешка бьет коня-я, пешка бьет коня-я…

— Заткнись!

— Ой, какой ты грубый…

— Йоркшир, Йоркшир, должно быть что-нибудь, что-нибудь, Йоркшир, слепота, что же, что же… ну же, скажите мне еще что-нибудь, еще хоть что…

— Мне так нравится смотреть, как ты… — Ласковый осекается.

— Т-та… танцуешь, — заканчиваю я.

Второй замирает. Наверху о таком сказали бы: «Я слышал удары собственного сердца». Ласковый устало (потому что слышно) прислоняется к стене и уныло бормочет:

— Пешка бьет коня…

Я напряжена так, словно память возвращается ко мне, во рту сухо, губы едва разлепляются.

— Вы… в-вы помните?

— (раздраженно) Ну ладно, теперь все всё вспомнили, мы можем пропустить эту лирическую часть?

— Ты… — говорит Второй: — Ты… — и я ощущаю странное тепло в груди, давно, давно забытое чувство благодарности судьбе, от которого хочется улыбаться. — И вы…

— Джим Мориарти, приве-ет, я же сказал: давай пропустим эту часть?

— Но я… я… где…

— В аду, слышал о таком?

— Я…

— «Божественную комедию» читал, может?

— Нет. Нет. Это невероятно. Это совершенно невозможно. Это какой-то…

— Бред, да. Расстроился, что проиграл?

— Что?

— Что я тебя обыграл?

— Но этого… не может… быть, — смеется. — Это… оглядись вокруг!

— Мне нравится неуверенность в твоем голосе. 

— Комнаты… коридоры… ты.

— Ты тогда звучишь, как подросток.

— Она.

— Нет, чуть постарше подростка.

— Она!

— Ну, полагаю, не все грешники выглядят как грешники…

— Грешники? Ты теперь религиозен?

— Я са-амый ярый католик, которого тебе когда-либо доводилось встречать. (невинно) Исповедать?

— Это. Дурной. Сон. И я сейчас… проснусь…

— Какая глупость, ну кака-ая, дорогой мой, глу-упость, обойдемся без этих театральных…

— Почему я ничего не помнил?

— …недоразумений…

— Что случилось, я помню асфальт и, и, и… где они, где в… почему ты меня обыграл? Почему ты меня обыграл?!

— Не стоит, право же, так кричать…

— Где Джон?

Пауза.

— Где Джон?

— Кхм. Не здесь, видимо.

Пауза.

— Если ты…

— Он мертв, Шерлок Холмс. И Лестрейд. И миссис Хадсон. Все они мертвы. Неужели ты думал, что я сдержу свое слово?

Возня. Тяжело дышат.

— (скороговоркой) Должен тебя предупредить что убить ты меня все равно не сможешь потому что мы тут помираем постоянно так что все это бессмысленно.

— Где он.

— Сойди с косяка. Сойди с косяка, мне и так теперь придется слизывать с пола.

— Где Джон. Где…

— А-а! Они мне еще пригодятся, руки, и они все равно срастутся за какие-то три мину… какое-то вре… долгие часы боли… ну хорошо, хорошо. Откуда я могу знать, где твой Джон, скажи мне? Откуда? Ты у нас ангел, тебе должно быть известно, куда вы отправляетесь.

— Я ангел, — усмешка.

— Ты ангел, а оказался здесь по вполне очевидной причине: из-за тебя погибли люди.

— Они погибли из-за тебя!

— На этом суде я лишь свидетель, Шерлок Холмс.

Пауза. Тяжелое дыхание. Шерлок Холмс закрывает лицо руками и говорит приглушенно.

— Я не могу в это верить. Здесь есть ошибка. Я ошибся. Где? Где?

— Расслабься и получай удо…

— Ты не мог сделать такое один. Должна быть какая-то…

— ЧТО ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ ОБ ОДИНОЧЕСТВЕ?!

Ласковый кричит так, будто его режут. Поднимается на ноги.

— Что ты знаешь?! «Готов гореть»? Где это, Шерлок Холмс, где оно? В этом маленьком человечке, твое желание гореть? В туполобом Грегсоне, как его там? В сентиментальных слеза-ах по телефону, а-а?

— Ты в…

— Конечно! В чем смысл смерти, если не прозреть после нее? Это нытье с Адлер — ты бы видел ее лицо, когда я назвал тебя Целочкой, наверняка она перевела это на ваш, поэтический язык, да? Всю жизнь… всю жизнь держать в голове, в мыслях человека, интересного, такого соблазнительно, Шерлок Холмс, интересного человека, и ткнуть его однажды иголкой, всего лишь легонько ткнуть! И он, — выдох, совсем тихо, сипло: — Распадается. Распадается прямо на глазах. Как… как атом. Дрожит… дрожи-ит… и распадается. На частицы. Мириады частиц. Мертвых, никому не нужных.

Они молчат. Я думала, что-то изменится, когда он вспомнит. Но стало только хуже. Почему он еще не умирал?

— Твой период полураспада, Шерлок Холмс, — два с лишним года.

Они расходятся по углам. Не слышно ничего; вы, там, наверху, не знаете, какой это сладостный звук — тиканье часов. Сколько бы я отдала здесь за один этот звук. Но мне нечего отдавать. Нечего. Я засыпаю…

и просыпаюсь от боли. Опять взрыв, и опять я пришла в себя чуть раньше: обожгло весь правый бок, показалось, будто повис кусок кожи, сварившийся с тканью халата.

— Ты бы не стал их убивать.

— Ферзь на аш три.

— Это против правил.

— Шах.

— Против правил игры, ты никогда не нарушаешь собственных правил.

— Ферзь на аш три-и…

— В этом не было бы никакого смысла.

— Про правила моей игры расскажи своему братцу. О, или Баху с его первой партитой. Хотя, подожди… Ты же не можешь.

— Это было бы даже глупее твоей идиотской выходки.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Нет.

— Я постарался не обрызгать тебя. Получилось?

Пауза.

— Как это было, Шерлок? Падать. Больно?

— Мне жаль, что я не смог помочь вам.

Я не сразу понимаю, что это обращено ко мне: такой гармонической фугой звучат их голоса, что слова в них теряются.

— Мне жаль. Простите меня.

— Я… я… спасибо вам… Шерлок Х-холмс. Все правильно и… ми… милость выше суда...

— (резко) Знаешь, на что купился твой братец? Никогда не догадаешься.

— Заткнись.

— А на что купилась Ире-ен?

Пауза.

— В сущности, Шерлок, все это такая прозаическая дрянь, что я даже не стал бы делать из нее загадки. Я и не стал.

— О чем ты?

— О жизни, Шерлок. Нет загадки — нет и отгадки… как видишь.

Пауза.

— Король на джи восемь.

— И сно-ова наш мальчик в отчаянии…

— Я не верю ни единому твоему слову.

— Я и сам не особенно им верю, Шерлок. Но они оказываются правдой, представляешь, какая смешная шутка. Будешь?

— Откуда ты здесь это берешь?

— Талант. Ты же зна-аешь. — Хруст бумаги: — Так будешь?

— Нет.

— Как хочешь.

Шерлок Холмс резко поднимается. Делает пару шагов. Колеблется. Я почти вижу, как Ласковый поворачивает голову и иронично смотрит на него.

— Ну?

Еще несколько шагов.

— Только условие: ты сядешь на пол вот здесь, за моим изголовьем, так что я буду лежать, смотреть вверх и видеть твое лицо.

Шерлок Холмс садится на пол.

— Держи.

Глубокая затяжка. Такая, что мне самой хочется курить, а прошло почти тридцать лет с последней. Вы-ыдох — и тяжеловесно потянуло дымом. Табачным.

— Я все еще тебе не верю.

— Да, моя радость, мы это уже выяснили. Дай-ка… м-м, какой странный вкус, был обещан ку…

— Ты абсолютно безумен.

— Да, и об этом мы тоже договорились.

Аромат резкий, чуть приторный, с миндальной горчинкой. Я вдыхаю глубоко — от одного дыма жжется слизистая — и чувствую, как по щеке, путаясь в морщинах, бежит слеза.

— Будете? — спрашивает Второй. Голос его низкий и глубокий, как у зверя.

Я киваю. Он подходит, садится рядом, кладет мне в губы сигарету и держит ее; я затягиваюсь, вкусно обдирая давно забывшее это ощущение горло, затягиваюсь, затягиваюсь и с наслаждением выпускаю дым через нос, благодарная этому смутному человеку за воспоминания.

— (капризно) Иди сюда.

Второй молчит.

— О, ну как это трогательно, я сейчас расплачусь.

В том углу комнаты, у Ласкового, скучающе щелкает зажигалка.

— Иди сюда-а, раскурим новую.

Я медленно поднимаю руку (болит локоть), ощупываю сигарету — самокрутка. Еще достаточно длинная.

— Ше-е…

— Сможете держать?

— К-конечно. С-спасибо… спаси… бо…

— Не стоит! — Ласковый. — Я же говорил: сочтемся. Ну, не говорил, думал… ну, может, не думал…

— Хватит трепаться, крути.

— Терпение, терпение. Это не так просто как… тебе… кажется…

Второй уходит к нему. Зачем он это делает?

— Как ты нашел ее?

— Кого?

— Райли. Журналистку.

Я пьянею. Это почти как та настойка. Здесь — совсем по-другому.

— (хохотнув) Ты не поверишь, она сама ко мне пришла. Такие вот они, обиженные люди, Шерлок. Смотрела я на вас, говорит, в суде и не могла поверить, что вы могли все это сделать. Что-то в вас, — лижет бумагу: — Было не так. Мы быстро перешли на «ты», конечно…

— Я все еще не могу понять…

— Мне оставалось лишь подтвердить то, во что она так хотела верить. Ну… ты знаешь. 

— …зачем тебе все это…

— Не зли папочку, кретин.

— …было нужно.

— А то останешься без сладкого. Первую затяжку?

— Умереть?

— (раздраженно) Да, умереть. И попасть сюда. Первую затяжку?

Второй отвечает ему глазами, это я вижу. Теперь я вижу, потому что слышать и обонять стала плохо. Потеряла… линию. Или нашла ту, где всё сходится.

— Тогда давай опять туда. А я лягу… так.

Голова кружится приятно, не сильно, но ощутимо, мысли сладостно растягиваются в пространстве, как волнистые математические графики; я едва не обжигаюсь, докуривая, сплевываю горячий пепел и остатки самокрутки в ладонь, не чувствую боли, нюхаю рассыпавшийся табак, и он щекочет ноздри.

— (хрипло) Я не прощу тебе Джона.

— Ему теперь все равно.

— Я не прощу… тебе.

Пауза.

— Никогда не понимал твоего в высшей степени абсурдного чувства… привязанности к этому зверьку.

Пауза.

— Вы умерли в один день, чего тебе еще?

Пауза.

— Прямо как в сказке. Убери пальцы. Отдай. От…

— (хрипло, тихо) Холодные.

— Что?

— Пальцы. Твои пальцы были холодными… твоя рука была холодной… на крыше.

— Ты там точно мою сигарету куришь?..

— Ш-ш.

— Хорошо, тогда подержи ее мне. Да, да… м-м… м.

Пауза.

— (хором) Я должен был \\\ У меня не было…

— Не я выбирал. Ты сам придумал крышу.

— Я должен был догадаться.

— Это точно. Должен… был.

Они молчат. Или шепчут. Или что-то еще. Я плохо слышу: гул в голове.

— …но я не понимаю. Не понимаю.

Пауза.

— Есть еще?

— Нет.

— (равнодушно) Есть.

— Есть, но тебе не дам. Иди к черту.

— К ангелу.

— К ангелу.

Пауза.

— Я не могу больше. Не могу здесь.

— Это самое обидное: делаешь там все, чтобы побыть здесь в компании веселых ребят, и с кем оказываешься в итоге?

— Перестань это.

— Что?

— Перестань нести чушь, — пауза. — У тебя плохо получается.

— Спасибо.

— Это был не комплимент.

— Именно он.

— Ну хорошо, он… — хохот.

Пауза.

— Щекотно.

— Ходи.

— Шерлок, если ты угадаешь мой ход, я дам тебе подсказку.

— Подсказку?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это сам. Когда признают вслух, ты помнишь…

— Давно что-то твои мозги не растекались по комнате.

— (гневно) Сядь! Сядь. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь этот ход. Что мешает тебе озвучить его? Перестань бояться, я сказал тебе с са-амого начала, Шерлок Холмс: не бойся, и что ты делаешь? Боишься, боишься… боишься… и ничего кроме.

Пауза.

— (досадливо) Там еще могу понять, жизнь, жи-изнь, такая миленькая и приятненькая штучка, о, как за нее все цепляются, но здесь — здесь-то ты чего боишься? (усмешка) Проиграть?

Пауза.

— Болван.

Пауза.

— Ну давай. Давай. Подсказка. Подска-азка. Вот она, здесь, совсем рядышком. О-о, боже! Ну хорошо: подсказка имеет отношение к Джону.

Пауза.

— К малышу Джо-онни…

Пауза.

— К любезному доктору Ватсону… много… уважаемому.

Пауза.

— Ферзь на е шесть. (хрипло) Шах.

— А-а-ах!.. Точно. Точно.

Пауза.

— Умница. Подсказки две, потому что мне снова скучно. Потому что мне нравится видеть тебя… (шипенье) у-би-тым сомнением… — вздох. — Во-первых, Джон жив.

— (быстро) Лестрейд?

— И Лестрейд, и кухарка твоя, все они живы. О, славная миссис Хадсон, да продлятся дни ее, я не ел такого яблочного пирога со времен поминок по дорогой мамочке… Анне Ливии. Кстати, где ты взял этот отвратительный гипсовый череп? Я ожидал от тебя настоящего, Шерлок Холмс…

— Джон жив.

— …может быть, даже твоего… на моей стене, ну ты опять. (раздраженно) Жив, жив. (искренне) Почему тебя это так задевает?

— Вторая. Вторая подсказка.

— Да. Она поинтереснее. Иди сюда. (шепотом) Ты тоже.

Пауза.

— (тоскливо) Ты тоже жив, Шерлок Холмс.

Я медленно прихожу в себя, трезвея, размазываю пепел и табак по обивке дивана, сажусь на самый его край, подаюсь вперед, взволнованно ищу то, что неуловимо изменилось мгновение назад. Хватаю руками пустоту.

— Блядь… — бормочет Ласковый и сползает на пол, прячет лицо в ладонях, фыркает, хлюпает носом, мычит. — БЛЯДЬ! — кричит он, и звон стекла обхватывает мою голову, как обруч, и болит в ушах, и дребезжит где-то за ребрами.

Немедленно открывается дверь,

— Порча имущества, — ровный, механический голос: — На уровень ниже.

— Порча имущества, — такой же, но рядом со мной: — Незначительная. На пол-уровня.

Ласковый не идет сам, то ли хохочет, то ли рыдает, его тащат по коридору в противоположную моей сторону; я с болью в ногах ковыляю, опираясь на руки служителей, слышу, как замирает в бесконечных стенах вопль о том, как все это глупо; и понимаю, что в нашей комнате никого не осталось.

2.

Шерлок долго не понимает, что неприятнее: свет или звук, он открывает глаза — натыкается на ярко-ледяную лампу, слух возвращается к нему осторожно, медленно, слышны шаги и разговоры, но ничего конкретного, ничего важного, а значит — ничего.

Где-то далеко что-то бьется, и Шерлок поднимает голову с подушки, скидывает одеяло, порывается идти — падает с кровати. Игла капельницы натягивает трубку и выскальзывает из вены, по чистому полу и костюму — который никто почему-то не снял — расплываются ручейки темной крови, Шерлок смотрит на них непонимающе, на свой обрезанный рукав, на больничную палату вокруг; пытается встать, но не может опереться о скользкий кафель. Хлопает дверь.

— Боже мой, — к нему бросается Молли, пытается взять его за плечи и вернуть в кровать, но Шерлок сам все понимает, шатаясь, поднимается и садится, отстраняя от себя кровоточащую руку. Он словно дремлет, покачивается от нескончаемого миража летящего в самое лицо такого твердого асфальта. Молли суетится, ищет кнопку вызова, вспоминает, что здесь ее нет, открывает шкафчик — там пусто.

— Я сейчас, сейчас позову…

— Не нужно. Молли, не нужно. Молли… Мо…

— Тебе нужно полежать под капельницей хотя бы пару часов. У тебя…

— Сколько прошло.

— Что?

— Сколько. Прошло?! — рычит он, поднимает дрожащие руки, нажимает белыми пальцами на грязные виски.

— С, с падения? Минут д-двадцать, не боль…

— Молли. Молли, послушай меня. Я, я полежу… сейчас… мы в Бартсе?

— Да, как ты просил, внизу и ник…

— Молли. Молли, пожалуйста, ты можешь сделать мне еще одно одолжение? Пожалуйста.

Шерлок открывает глаза, и Молли вздрагивает: она никогда не видела их такими. Почти пустыми, почти безумными.

— Д-да… коне…

— На крыше. На крыше труп… — он жестикулирует левой рукой и наблюдает за ней, как за животным.

— Что?

— Никто… не должен знать… не сейчас. На крыше он, Ричард Брук, Молли, я говорил тебе… Пожалуйста, сделай для меня еще одну вещь, еще одну, я… — Шерлок снова проваливается в свой изнурительный полусон, на ощупь находит Молли, опускает голову ей на плечо. — Если ты не сделаешь этого, я погиб…

— Хорошо… конеч… — она заливается краской, у нее потеют руки и мыслей нет ни единой.

— Его телефон. Ричарда. Найди его телефон. Он у него.

Моли укладывает Шерлока, и в ее голове это звучит детской песенкой; простенький мотив начинает звучать помимо ее воли: «Молли укладывает Шерлока», «Молли укладывает Шерлока»; «Тссс, — говорит она ему, — помолчи», но он переливается ритмом, как детская считалочка, и заставить его замолчать невозможно. Он играет, пока Молли просит свою близкую подругу, медсестру, поставить капельницу снова, играет, пока едет, скрежеща о стены, лифт. Последний этаж: детское отделение; налево, налево, налево, еще никого нет у стойки, еще вообще почти никого нет, рано; на посту дежурной, положив под голову сумку, спит сестра, на ее щеке отпечатается застежка. Молли доходит до конца коридора, останавливается у лестницы, приподнимает предупредительную ленту «проход запрещен», пытается пролезть под ней — не получается с вытянутой рукой, тело не слушается, приходится присесть на корточки и пролезть так. Два пролета, лестница крутая, узкая, в конце тяжело дышать; темно, только впереди, ближе и ближе, жалостливое, тоненькое небо пробивается из-за грубой двери со вскрытым замком.

Лондонское утро серое и склизкое, как мышь; бледное солнце тает за тонким туманом. Молли вздрагивает: промозгло. Звуки города внизу похожи на игрушечные. Она видит его сразу, тело, и идет, забыв себя и все остальное.

Он лежит, раскинув руки, и улыбается, воткнув в облака насмешливый взгляд. Кровь разливается лениво, едва заметно, густая, как чернила, и ее цвет не согласуется со всем вокруг, со всем живым, звучащим, движущимся. Молли не может зайти со стороны затылка — натекло слишком много, а наступать нельзя, так что она встает у плеча Мориарти, любопытно разглядывает серебристый пистолет и наклоняется вперед и в сторону: классическое самоубийство, стрелял в рот. В бурой луже плавают маленькие осколки черепа и части серого вещества, кружась по одной им известной траектории. Молли превращает ладошку в пистолет: вытягивает указательный и средний пальцы, оттопыривает большой, открывает рот, делает вид, что стреляется, пытаясь определить угол, под которым он глотал эту блестящую штуку. Вспоминает Джима, спохватывается, меняет правую руку на левую, и тогда все сходится. Она удовлетворенно кивает: понятно. Смотрит на его лицо: красивый. И тут вспоминает, что пришла вовсе не за этим.

— Ох, что же я, — Молли делает пару шагов в сторону, осматривает тело целиком и думает, где может быть телефон.

Опускается на колени: в одном кармане пальто пусто, во втором тоже; она кладет руку ему на грудь, ощупывая внутренние карманы пиджака; Мориарти остывает: неподвижен, неспокоен, и деликатные слова сочувствия щекочут ей горло, но она молчит. Галстук вздернут и изогнут у белого небритого горла, как хищная змея. Пиджак пуст и внутри, и снаружи, Молли обжигается о холодные пуговицы и отдергивает руку; чуть помедлив, осторожно отодвигает левую полу пальто, та мягко падает с тела, и теперь виден в брюках узнаваемый силуэт телефона.

Она оглядывается по сторонам в поисках неизвестно какой помощи. Отвернувшись, засовывает ладонь в его карман. Еще… еще глубже… собственный рукав скользит вверх и обнажает ветру запястье, заставляет зябкую дрожь бежать по спине… еще немного... Молли достает телефон и, не оборачиваясь, убегает с крыши, раскрасневшаяся и пристыженная.

«"Stayin' Alive" by Bee Gees: остановлено» — говорит Шерлоку светящийся экран.

— Он мертв, да?

— Конечно. Огнестрельное р-р…

— Молли.

— Да. П-прости. Зачем… зачем он?

— Кто поймет Ричарда. Он был такой странный. А теперь я хотел бы, если ты не…

— Разумеется. Я зайду ч-через пару часов.

Молли безрадостно улыбается, прикрывает за собой дверь и думает, что она, конечно, ничего в этом не понимает, но даже тот мальчик-блондин из «Гли» актер получше Шерлока.

***

— Ручка? Есть у вас ручка?

По документу, вместо подписи, плывет злая вмятина.

— Моя закончилась. Дайте ручку.

Сержант смотрит на Лестрейда сочувствующе.

— Чего смотрите? А-а! — он резко разворачивается и уходит. — Пойду в архив, может, хоть там у них найдется…

— Сэр, — Донован.

— Чего тебе?

— Сэр, вас…

— Мне нужно подписать этот идиотский протокол допроса какого-то идиотского угонщика, когда на крыше идиотского Бартса…

— Сэр, вас ждут в кабинете уже минут сорок.

— У тебя есть ручка? На, — он сует ей листок: — Найди мне ручку и приноси это вместе с ней. Кто ждет?

— Молли… Хупер, кажется. Судмед…

— А почему ты мне раньше не сказала?! — и его уже нет. — Идиоты, идиоты!

— Я говорила… — кто-то, убегающий на вызов, врезается в нее, извиняется и исчезает так же, как Лестрейд. Толстая папка падает, пол становится белым.

Донован безразлично смотрит на рассыпавшиеся бумаги, не двигается с места, не отвечает на зазвонивший телефон. Она переоделась бы в черное, если бы попала домой сегодня ночью.

Молли сидит и волнуется: маленькая, бледная. Лестрейд пожимает ей руку и чувствует себя идиотом, сегодня все именно так, по-идиотски, и нет для этого более подходящего жеста, чем рукопожатие мужчины и женщины.

Она снова садится, и он напротив нее. Они уже виделись сегодня.

— Я…

— Что там?

— Ни… ничего. Все п-по-прежнему. Ч-черепно-мозговая и с-само…

— Ричард Брук, — криво улыбается Лестрейд. — Ричард Брук, да? Это даже не смешно, правда?

— П-п…

— Я устал, как собака. Я не спал сегодня. Думал уйти в пять утра — и весь день свободен. А оно… оно вот как, — он кивает в сторону нескольких картонных стаканов из-под кофе. От одного из них, замечает Молли, завитками поднимается робкий пар.

Лестрейд обращает внимание на ее взгляд и ставит перед ней горячий стакан.

— Возьми.

— Н-н…

— Возьми, хуже не будет.

— Спасибо. Инспектор, я пришла, чтобы… чтобы…

Он смотрит на нее усталыми, грустными глазами, совсем не как Шерлок утром. Звонит телефон, и за дверью звонит еще сотня телефонов; он молчит и смотрит на нее.

— Я… я не за тем… я только хотела сказать, что…

— Молли, ты можешь мне доверять, ты же знаешь.

— Да… я…

И она, поглядывая в окно, на потолок, стены кабинета, на все, кроме печального Лестрейда, рассказывает ему историю о своем отце и о том, как она видела Шерлока похожим на него; что иногда все происходит так, как происходит, потому, что должно, и что, может быть, теперь ему лучше, и что он выбрал сам, и что Ричард Брук — мало ли, разве можем мы что-нибудь знать; и что только Джона, Джона жалко, и вдруг Шерлок знал что-то, чего не знаем мы, вдруг он болел — Майкрофт ведь запретил вскрытие, и что похороны будут…

Потом она едет в автобусе, грея руки о стакан кофе, не узнает зданий, мимо которых проезжает маршрутом, знакомым с детства, не видит людей, не слышит остановок и выходит на случайной, где садится на первую попавшуюся скамейку. Снимает с себя сумку, ставит рядом, долго копается в ней одной рукой (в другой все еще теплый кофе) и вытаскивает мятый лист с письмом, которое она успела чудом распечатать до того, как оно пропало из ее ящика так же неожиданно, как появилось. Молли долго смотрит на него, не разбирая букв.

16 июн. 1:52  
Sweet Prince (sweetprince77@yahoo.com)  
Тема: ШЕР-ЛОК

Любезная мисс Хупер,  
спешу уведомить вас, что если вы:  
а) оповестите кого-то об этом письме и нашем с вами телефонном щебете;  
б) дадите Шерлоку знать, при чьем сердечном участии, кроме вашего, он выжил;  
то незамедлительно:  
а) будут убиты ваша дорогая матушка, двоюродная сестра, три их кошки и даже попугай, проживающие по нижеуказанному адресу;  
б) место нашего с вами лирического знакомства взлетит на воздух тогда, когда это покажется наиболее приемлемым моим людям, думаю, им приглянется будний день в разгар рабочего времени;  
в) вы окажетесь у себя на столе в качестве рабочего материала.  
Искренне надеюсь, что мы друг друга поняли.  
Прекрасных вам трупов.  
Весь ваш в самом скором времени,  
Джим Мориарти.

В письмо вложен(о) 1 файл(ов):  
досье_хуперов.pdf 6,3 МБ скачать

В ее фамилии — Хупер — из одной «о» сделана веселая мордочка, из другой — грустная. Молли комкает листок и бросает в мусорное ведро. Она не знает, по чьим правилам играла, но надеется, что игра окончена.

3.

Страница покрывается серыми пятнышками. Шерлок поднимает голову: снег. Мелкий, острый. Норд-норд-вест.

В кармане вибрирует телефон.

«Ублюдок», сообщают Шерлоку с цифрового, не найденного в контактах номера. То есть, не Шерлоку, конечно, у него нет своего телефона с 16 июня 2012. Пишут Мориарти — много пишут, об операциях ИРА и убийстве израильских физиков-ядерщиков, о пересмотре результатов выборов в России и уничтожении военных баз в Средней Азии, об эпидемиях в Африке и состоянии экономики Соединенных Штатов: о людях. Пишут и о нем самом: ненавидят и угрожают, что «с рук не сойдет». Пару раз попадалось что-то тоскливо-томное, Шерлок сделал вид, что не заметил этой нудятины. Он равнодушно и рассеянно читает зашифрованные аббревиатуры и раскрывает коды, но не делает с этим ничего. Ничего. Только вертит телефон в руках, вспоминая раздробленную кисть под своим каблуком, слушает музыку, чудовищную подборку, где за Girls Aloud следует Шостакович, после Джендека стучат африканские барабаны, а Шакира уступает следующий трек Джону Зорну или Sweet Smoke; смотрит фотографии, безвкусные и пошлые, за которыми угадывается утомленный презрительный взгляд. Сам себя в зеркале, в новом костюме, соседа по дорожке в ночном клубе (в красном свете, с дикими глазами), отвратительную парочку в примерочной, стопу без двух свежеотрезанных пальцев, свастику на стене самого грязного туалета в Лондоне, кроссовки Карла Пауэрса в сейфе за таблицей Менделеева, смазанные деревья и чьи-то губы, рекламный щит с грамматической ошибкой, ботинки на витрине с вызывающим ценником, грязного голубя без глаза в солнечном парке, полдокумента о заседании секретной комиссии. (В отправленных одно сообщение, о том, как некий «ДМ» ждет.) Шерлок помнит все наизусть.

С каждым месяцем пишут все меньше и меньше. Когда он включил телефон впервые, недели через две после падения, было жаль мобильного оператора. Последним пришло сообщение от Майкрофта Унылого Ледышки Холмса: «Это ты?»; «Это я», — ответил Шерлок, представив, как сделали стойку полсотни породистых легавых в лощеных костюмах-тройках. «Не глупи». Больше они не разговаривали.

Он не глупит. Поступает максимально умно.

Иногда звонят, Шерлок терпеливо не отвечает, не позволяя себе сбрасывать. Майкрофт перестал отслеживать номер, неужели он не нужен никому другому? Наверняка там маячок. Заставить себя разобрать не получается. Не получается.

Норд-норд-вест. Маленький ирландский городок Д. славен своим снежным ветром, что забирается под шарф. Шерлок убирает телефон в карман, встает со скамейки.

— Сэр, — говорят ему в спину.

Там мальчик в школьной форме держит его книгу. Рыжий, с прозрачными ресницами и туповатым взглядом. Сегодня не обедал, прогуливает уроки и явно не собирается вечером на музыку.

— Вы забыли.

Мать учительница, отец…

— Не нужно.

Скорее всего сотрудник агентства по трудоустройству.

— Мне тоже эт’ фигня не нужна. Как хотите.

Шлеп.

Мальчик плюхается на скамейку и болтает ногами, раздувая розовый пузырь из жвачки.

Шерлок поднимает лекции Гегеля, пачкаясь о сырой асфальт.

— Твоя мать знает, что ты прогуливаешь.

— Чё?

— Твой отец…

— Вы што ли таво? Учитель? — брезгливо морщится.

Шерлок уходит.

— Кстат’ я не прогуливаю ваще-то!

Возвращается.

— Что?

Мальчик смеется, показывая дырки от выпавших зубов.

— Не угадали? Не угада-али! Я тут вместо клуба, — к жвачке отправляется леденец: — Шахматного.

— А.

Чпок: лопается розовый пузырь, веснушки на щеках залепляет сладкая эластичная основа. Каучук, сахар, сироп, ароматизатор. Ветер бьется Шерлоку в лицо, резко и яростно.

— Терпеть не могу ‘тих из клуба. Скукота-а-а, — мальчик зевает, запрокинув голову, потом натягивает капюшон и злобно смотрит на Шерлока. — А я понял, вы тут не живете. Инач’ я б вас встречал раньше. Я тут всех знаю. В ‘том парке. — Он расстегивает рюкзак расцарапанной детской рукой, фиолетовой от холода. Достает гремящие фигурами небольшие шахматы. — Нада? А то папа задолбал. Выбросить некуда, везде найдет.

Синяки? Под одеждой. Отец его бьет?

— Умеете играть? Сэ-э-эр? — кривится и хохочет.

Сигналит машина. Шерлок вздрагивает, берет сложенную коробкой доску.

— Эт’ за мно-ой, уже нашли-и, щас опять домашку заставят.

Мальчик слезает со скамейки, вскидывает на плечо расстегнутый рюкзак, из которого остро пахнет гнилым яблоком. Улыбается во весь рот, похабно и язвительно.

— Пасиб’ вам. Паси-иба.

Шерлок быстро уходит, не оглядываясь.

— А вы прико-ольный! На паука похожи! Из «Властелина колец»!

Суетливая няня тянет брыкающегося «ребенка» к машине, умоляя и ругаясь.

— Он говорит, что дядя забрал шахматы.

— Дядя забрал! Дядя забра-ал! — мальчик захлебывается смехом, чтобы не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида: там знакомый взгляд отца, недовольный и страшный.

— Угу. Ясненько.

Няня поправляет прическу и угодливо улыбается.

— Ясненько, — машина срывается с места, в дым сжигая колеса,

а Шерлок дома сгребает все с маленького стола на пол (кислота шипит, пожирая ковер, окоченевшее тельце вскрытой крысы катится под кресло) и расставляет фигуры, повторяя несколько ходов эндшпиля, улыбается, снимая с доски белого коня, ставит на его клетку черную пешку. Белый ферзь, черный король. И снова белый ферзь на е шесть. Здесь замирает время и начинается игра.

***

Через несколько недель, когда Шерлок, как часто теперь, ссутулившись, сидит над доской (он все понимает, но не может поверить), Мориарти приходит очередное сообщение от ряда случайных цифр.

«Он в Д., Ирландия, сорок третий день. Писать на этот номер?»

Шерлок, беспокойно дрогнув, быстро отвечает: «На этот», и ему (ему) назначают встречу в одиннадцать, сегодня же, в тупике одной из улиц окраины.

Весь вечер он вяло, почти незаметно напивается, уставившись на заляпанный монитор с блогом Джона, как родственники на опознаваемый труп, раскидывает пустые газеты по вонючей своей комнатке: ни за одной статьей не прячется величавая, изящная «М»; бродит, не находя себе места, мается, кутается в шерстяное одеяло (здесь так холодно, как будто он живет в подвале, и тянет гнилью), в раковине моет голову мылом, коченея под чуть теплой водой, и долго смотрит в зеркало на бледное, стекающее вниз-низ-низ прозрачными каплями лицо. Исчезает.

Впервые за все это время заходит к соседям, просит что-то, ему говорят подождать, в комнате работает телевизор, на экране поет мальчик — тот самый, рыжий, из парка, — и поет нездешне красиво, делая из своего голоса чистейшую музыку без примеси человеческого; Шерлок не держал скрипки в руках все это время, и кровь греется, тактами бьется сердце, за один лишь этот голос можно отдать половину разгадок, Шерлок мысленно присоединяется к мальчику, тогда звуки становятся словами и ложатся на язык: «тишины голос радость моя тебя и тобой».

Он просыпается. Встряхивает головой, ловит потерянный вдох, в руке зажат телефон, десять двадцать, — пора идти. В коридоре Шерлок косится в сторону соседской двери, с ними все ясно, конечно, как и с тем мальчиком, и все же музыка окаменела где-то здесь, в этих презренных стенах, она исчезнет, стоит выйти под небо.

Исчезает. Продрогший Шерлок ежится, поднимая воротник пальто, с досадой вспоминая то, слишком приметное, но теплое, и уходит, оглядываясь по сторонам, все дальше и дальше от центра города Д.

Нужный тупик укутан двумя старыми домами, из высоких жилых окон пробивается кое-какой свет, Шерлок ждет у самого угла, понимая, что силуэтом ему никак не сойти за Мориарти, а упустить таинственные цифры нельзя. И он знает, что не ошибся, интуитивно, непривычно для себя знает, когда слышит шорох и хватает тоненькую куртку, прижимает высокого и тощего к стене, сует ему под нос шприц.

— Если не будешь по-хорошему, я тебя парализую, ясно?

Тот кивает, слишком быстро и безболезненно согласившись, но у Шерлока, помимо прочего, на доске белый ферзь все еще на е шесть, а черный — собственный — король на джи восемь. Он шатается и убирает шприц, чудом не промахиваясь мимо кармана.

Они отходят в тупик, спугнув бездомную собаку. Шерлок видит паренька лет двадцати, из уличных и нечистых на руку. Он блестит дешевой цепочкой и улыбается редкими зубами.

— А где? — дергает головой: — Этот?

Пар из их ртов красится в желтушный цвет жизни парой этажей выше. Сигаретами пахнет сильнее, чем на табачной фабрике.

— Умер. Давно. Что ты для него делал?

— Умер? — выглядит удивленным, но не более того. — А кто тогда…

— Я.

— Так это ты… значит, тебе и платить, — он достает из куртки толстый хрустящий конверт. — Здесь все.

— Что ты для него делал?

— Ну возьми и посмотри.

Улыбается. Шерлок устало смотрит на конверт.

— А чё случилось?

— Застрелили.

— О. О'кей. Так будешь брать? Мне-то просто все равно, а только заплатить тебе придется. Знаешь, такой у нас с ним был уговор…

— Какой?

— Такой…

Шерлок снова толкает его к стене:

— Он трахал тебя? Посадил на героин? Угрожал родным, засовывал вместо себя в тюрьму? Что, что?!

Парень смотрит на Шерлока огромными веселыми глазами.

— Платил он мне, ты ч… чего. Не знаю, конечно, как там в ваших королевствах принято, а здесь люди просто платят друг другу… и отпусти меня, я разве ухожу? Здесь ты мне должен.

Шерлок отходит к противоположной стене, тяжело приваливается к ней.

— Там фотографии?

— Угу.

Он берет у парня конверт, прячет во внутреннем кармане пиджака.

— Я просто ездил за тобой несколько раз, когда ты занимался своими… расследованиями, и фотографировал. Ну то есть, когда ты был без этого, как его, доктора военного. А он любил печатные фотографии. Хотел, чтобы свежие, чтобы от них еще… пахло (Шерлок вздрагивает, услышав знакомую интонацию). Даже купить камеру спеца-ально пришлось…

— Не похож ты на мастера слежки.

— Ну, чувак, без обид, но ты не похож на единственного в мире консультирующего детектива. По крайней мере сейчас.

Они молчат.

— Меня Джерри зовут. У него был охранником мой братан, Том, и его посмешило это, ну, знаешь, Том и Джерри… — Шерлок тяжело молчит, смотрит в землю.

«И ты МНЕ это говоришь?!», — визжит за неплотно прикрытым окном дважды разведенная, роман с женатым, выкидыш, родительское собрание сына сестры или подруги за одолжение. 

Джерри недовольно морщится: ему уютнее было на сходке пару часов назад, чем здесь, с этим, живым. Фоткать его было во много раз приятнее.

— А потом, представь, ты просто объявился в моей родной дыре. Я думал, что с катушек съехал, как тебя на улице увидал. Написал ему на один номер, другой, он не отвечал… потом вот на этот последний, сегодня…

— На чем ты сидишь?

— Я н…

— Третий год?

— Не твое собачье дело, — огрызается Джерри, и Шерлок понимает, что сейчас потеряет его.

— Хорошо. Хорошо. Извини, я не… я не…

— Поганый из тебя актер, приятель.

— Сколько он платил тебе?

Джерри глядит на этого странного человека, согнувшегося пополам, болезненно дышащего, неуклюже жестикулирующего, и вспоминает Заказчика: «Я заинтересован в… м, скажем так, его физической полноценности».

— Сколько?

«Если это звучит не слишком официально. (натянутая улыбка) Для вас-с».

Шерлок смотрит снизу вверх.

— Сколько?

— Не обижайся, кент, — Джерри фыркает и усмехается: — Но столько ты, судя по… виду, заплатить не сможешь. Я вот думаю… раз такое дело… смерть ведь не спрашивает, правда?

— Правда. Кстати, ты меня не видел.

— Ха. Понимаю…

— Не думаю.

— Да как скажешь. А раз такое дело… давай-ка сходим в одно место, ты меня угостишь, и мы в расчете, ага? И я буду — могила, — он рисует крест на губах, жестом запирает на них замок.

Заначки иссякли почти неделю назад, Майкрофт опаздывал с выплатой.

— Только быстро, — говорит Шерлок: — Очень быстро.

Одно место носит красноречивое название «Зеленая фея», имеет крохотную вывеску, потертую до той степени, когда прочитать ее может лишь тот, кто знает, что на ней написано. Джерри заказывает по пятьдесят желтого и тащит Шерлока за угловой стол.

— Я пью только в барах. Я вообще не пью в… здесь.

— Ха, старик, видел бы ты свое лицо!

Почти пусто, хотя еще не совсем поздно. Наверное, вечер буднего дня, Шерлок опять забыл карманный кален… он вскакивает, оглушенный паническим ужасом, ищет в своем пальто телефон, ищет его в пиджаке, брюках. Телефон Мориарти. Как он мог его забыть, проснулся вместе с ним, а уходил? Взял он его с собой или нет? Шерлок яростно хватается за голову, подозрительно смотрит на Джерри. Тонкая куртка, узкие джинсы. Где, где?

— Где. Телефон.

— Какой телефон? О, а вот и…

— Его телефон, — Шерлок садится, пытливо заглядывает в темные живые глаза. — Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Дело. Сконцентрироваться невозможно. Если бы только это было дело. Джерри смотрит на него, как на чудаковатого дурачка. Подозреваемый, представить, что Джерри подозреваемый. «Представить?»

— Давай. Принесли. И перестань так пялиться.

— Тебе двадцать три, ты нигде не учился, кроме средней школы, обладаешь предположительно четвертым, хотя скорее всего третьим даном по айкидо, ты любил свою яхту и был вынужден ее продать, влез в долги? Влез в долги! Ты убийца и вор, я бы знал об этом больше, если бы следил за жизнью в течение последнего года, ты никогда не был в этом городе раньше, и Джим М… М-мориарти нанял тебя, чтобы… чтобы…

Шерлок задыхается, не может говорить, пораженный пониманием того, что после «чтобы» зияет пустота. Или после «Мориарти».

После Мориарти.

— Слушай, — Джерри улыбается, спокойно и снисходительно. — Не брал я его телефона. Ты просто, наверное, забыл дома. Сдался он мне? Я даже не знал, как его… этого зовут. Он всегда был «Заказчик», понимаешь?

— П…

— Давай. Тебе понравится.

Шерлок делает горький глоток и обжигает горло. Морщится.

— Какая г…

— Иди ты! Это King of Spirits, чув-вак. И тот самый. Gold. Так что тебе будет хорошо. Давай.

Опьянение, как морской шум, темно и сладко накатывает мерными ударами; когда Шерлок берет стакан во второй раз, прохладное и влажное стекло поддается, согревается, забывает себя и свое содержимое; пахнет водорослями и водяной жизнью, соленым брызжет в лицо, кричат чайки, когда он зачем-то выходит на улицу покурить, как делал в последний раз в университете: курил у бара, и чайки оказываются настоящими, а зима, громыхая, спускается по улице, белыми колокольцами ударяя в лица грустных вечных фонарей, что треугольной перспективой вытягивают податливую дорогу.

Зима. Паникеры и шарлатаны были правы насчет глобального изменения климата: никакого солнца с 16 июня 2012. Ни единого луча. Никакого неба — серый занавес. Кто-то вздернул солнце на виселице, там, в высоте, и оно, засветив судорогой пару незрячих глаз, скончалось в муках. «Надо найти убийцу, — думает Шерлок. — А для этого надо осмотреть место преступления».

— Э-э, а что это твой кореш такой унылый? — один из друзей Джерри, присоединившийся к ним футбольный болельщик, встречается с замужней много старше себя, у матери аллергия на акрил, нездешний.

Шерлок чувствует себя неуютно без вещи, с которой провел последние два с половиной года, ему некуда деть руки. Хотя спасает стол.

— Ну, нравится? Я говорил, говорил!

Нет, не спасает.

— Да ладно те, это проверенные, я сам брал! Джер сказал, ты ему отдал уже деньги, чё ты? Хы, хы-хы, не выглядишь ведь так типа тебе завтра на работу!

Можно об этом не думать, но без этого телефона Шерлок не знает, существует ли. Последнее мерило реальности — люди и события из прошлой жизни — потеряло свои свойства.

— Да бро-ось! Этого не может быть, я тусил там вчера!

И теперь Шерлок не помнит, правильным ли было то, что он сделал. Сделал ли он что-нибудь?

— Патамушта есть такой вид р-распада ядра. Атома. Ядра атома. Самостоятельный. Р… радиоактивный. Когда оно распадается… само! Рас… калывается. На осколки. Называ… вается «спонтанное деление».

Произошло ли… что-то?

— Почему есть нечто, а не ничто?

Путешествие. Шерлок помнит: главная особенность такого опьянения — путешествие. Снова улица, еще какая-то комната, мусорные баки, кора дерева, лестница, машина, собственный диван, и между всем этим не проходит и минуты; вот уже знакомый потолок над головой, Шерлок по привычке расстегивает манжету и собирает рукав под локоть, хотя у него ничего нет, а никотиновые пластыри забыты; он поворачивается на бок, пытаясь унять танцующие стены, а на стол, по другую сторону от шахматной доски, опускается стакан.

***

— Приветик, — говорит Джим.

— Ну начинается, — Шерлок отворачивается, прячет лицо в спинку дивана (она колючая, пахнет несвежей долгой жизнью), подтягивает колени к груди, мечтает исчезнуть.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Шерлок молчит и жмурится, сейчас, сейчас это все исчезнет. Темнота перед его глазами пульсирует важными медлительными кляксами, и пространство кренится то на один борт, то на другой, хотя ноздри щекочет неизменная обивка и как бы задает координаты. Шерлок мучительно пьян и обдолбан, но сейчас это пройдет.

Шуршит костюм, и отдаляется шорох.

— Ты куда? — Шерлок до хруста выворачивает шею, оглядываясь, и до боли где-то под бровями косит глаза, пытаясь поймать мелькнувший в проеме двери силуэт. Несколько долгих мгновений так тихо, что слышен свистящий в окнах ветер.

— За сахаром, — приглушенно, из-за стены: — Даже у бомжей есть кухни. Даже у бомжей есть… сахар.

Неторопливо гремит посуда.

— Кстати говоря, я ведь тоже бомж.

— Сахар? Са… зачем са… — Шерлок бормочет себе под нос, «глюкоза» круглой ноткой с длинным острым хвостом сворачивается у него на языке, а из сверкающих перед лицом полос и кругов складывается ломаный шестиугольник формулы.

Он почти сознательно собирается снова развернуться к столу и рушится на пол, пропустив тот момент, когда кончился диван; это совсем не больно, хотя неожиданно и резко.

— Прекрасно. Прекраснее моего последнего утра на этой богоспасаемой земле. Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив упился, как последний матрос.

Исчерна-синие складки мягко ложатся на белые стопы.

— Ты п-почему босиком?

— Культурный код.

Он проходит мимо и садится в старое и убогое — как все здесь — кресло. Шерлок с трудом поднимается, ложится на диван, подкладывает под голову руку с закатанным рукавом, и теперь от дыхания холодно коже на остром локте.

— Холодно у тебя тут. Надо согреваться.

Джим показывает узкую ядовито-зеленую от жидкости бутылку. Кладет на стенки стакана изрезанную ложку, на нее — кубик сахара. Где он его нашел?

— Ты сегодня был у нас по чехам, да-а? И мне придется. Мы же так похожи, Шерлок Холмс.

Наливает в стакан через сахар и ложку на два пальца. Достает зажигалку и щелкает; белый кубик вспыхивает рыжим, а потом горит легким голубым пламенем.

— Чехи придумали этот пафосный способ в девяностые, а сами кричали, что так пил Ван Гог. Забавно, на какие глупости могут вестись люди, правда?

Капля горячей карамели набухает и падает в стакан. Кубик едва заметно уменьшается в размерах. Джим и Шерлок зачарованно наблюдают за плавным огоньком.

— Ты галлюцинация. Интересно только, почему ты, а не, например, Ричард Брук.

Джим расстегивает пиджак. Усмехается. Подпирает подбородок ладонью.

— Всего лишь деятельность моего мозга. Глутаминовая аминокислота в стволе. В среднем в три раза более активна, чем в обычном состоянии. Четвертый и пятый слои. Ты исчезнешь.

— Так интересно, Шерлок.

— Впрочем, почему ты, тоже понятно. Он забрал его, продаст, и вернет себе яхту, и исчезнет. Представляю, за какие деньги можно продать телефон Мориарти. Но мне все равно.

Джиму надоедает ждать, он опрокидывает ложку с остатком белого кубика в стакан и мешает, вспыхнувшая жидкость гаснет. Треск ложки о стекло очень похож на настоящий. «Боже», — почему-то думает Шерлок, даже не думает; слово рождается в нем, как образ, и живет теперь вместе с ним. Боже, боже, боже — поет воздух вокруг.

— Я так устал.

Джим берет графин и наполняет стакан до конца.

— Она не ледяная, но лучшее нетеплое, что я могу себе позволить в твоих потрясающих жилищных условиях.

Нежно-зеленый абсент мутнеет. Пахнет гарью и спиртом.

— Он может доторговаться до миллиона, наверное. Я не удалил ни одного сообщения. С того… дня. Там всё. Всё. Перестань это, мне больно.

Джим вынимает ложку, и блаженная тишина так ощутима, что, кажется, это с ее помощью инерция крутит неясного теперь цвета алкоголь.

— А если он продаст полиции. Представляешь, тебя посадят.

Впервые за все это время Джим смотрит на Шерлока Холмса. У того безнадежный взгляд мертвеца-человека. Джим смеется.

— Да. Я хотел сказать, не будет никакого Ричарда. Они узнают, что ты подделал документы, и всё будет доказано. — Шерлок прикрывает глаза и падает в невесомую бездну, поэтому открывает их снова, с усилием, подрагивая всем телом. Ничто не исчезло. — Всё будет доказано.

Джим берет стакан, недовольно разглядывает его на свет. Слова Шерлока, как колеса поезда, появляются друг за другом, двигаясь одинаково и ровно, исчезают, уступая место следующим, и так без конца. Катятся слова. Ш-ш-шух-тц, ш-ш-шух-тц, катятся слова по рельсам интонаций. Их две: прощение и любовь, но звучат они как безразличие и усталость.

— За тебя, Шерлок Холмс, — Джим делает небольшой глоток, морщится. — О, я смотрю, ты доигрываешь нашу партию?

— Всего лишь мое воображение. Подсознание. Ты вышиб себе мозги прямо передо мной. На крыше Бартса.

— Мне нравится, как ты констатируешь очевидное. Хотя ты же только этим и занимаешься. «У тебя пьет сестра, а твоя жена спит с физруком», сю-сю-сю.

— Мне надо уснуть.

Джим поднимается и потягивается, как со сна. Подходит к столу, клацает клавишами, на экране ноутбука загорается блог Джона.

— Пф-ф-ф. В самом деле, Шерлок? Какая… — он с отвращением захлопывает крышку, передергивает плечами, засовывает руки в карманы. Ссутулившись, бродит по комнате, жадно осматривая пустые полки и голые стены.

— М-м-гм. Я смотрю, ты времени зря не теряешь.

— Проваливай.

— Если бы ты знал, чего мне стоило оказаться здесь, друг мой, то не говорил бы так.

Шерлок ловит себя на том, что думает: какая она, эта спина, под синим.

— Я тебе не друг.

Под белым.

Джим фыркает и пьет еще. Занюхивает загадочно явившимся в квартире свежим лимоном. Запрокидывает голову так, что открывается рот; его губы, подбородок, горло и линия неровных блестящих зубов обрисовываются под тусклой лампой пятном слепящего контура. Шерлок щурится. Моргает.

Джим снова сидит напротив. Галстук свисает с его шеи между ног.

— Мне нравится твое конспиративное имя.

— Я же сказал: проваливай.

Шелковый, зажим легко соскальзывает с такого.

— У меня теперь ве-ечность (зевает) не будет ни табака, ни травы. Представь? А ты меня лишаешь последнего дрянного стакана, который можешь мне предложить. Ай-яй. Какая невежливость.

— Зачем…

— Опять зачем. Не надоело? — Джим почти ложится в своем кресле и с наслаждением вытягивает ноги. Кладет их на стол. Шерлок равнодушно смотрит на грязные ступни.

— Они двинули меня на уровень ниже. Знаешь, что такое «уровень ниже»? Меньше людей. Ровно на количество уровней. Правда, эту дряхлую сучку переместили на пол-уровня, по их словам, во всяком случае, так что не уверен. Может, у нее там третий то появляется, то исчезает.

— Сколько всего уровней?

— Не знаю. Двести.

— А тебя.

— А меня посадили с Карлом. Я испытал столько мук совести, что чуть не умер от страданий, правда. Страшно, страшно страдал. Карл все тот же мелкий бельмес без единого разумного проблеска в черепе, так что ничего не понял и согласился.

— Согласился?

— Есть славные вещи, которые всегда остаются прежними и символизируют собой постоянство вселенной. Тупость Шерлока Холмса, например. Согласился пойти с теми, кто его пригласил. Добровольно согласился. Я подарил душу самому нижнему уровню, Шерлок. Его душу. За, — он рисует полукруг в воздухе рукой со стаканом: — Это.

— Я не верю.

— Поздравляю. Это всё меняет.

Джим пьет еще. Каким-то внутренним знанием Шерлок соглашается с миром в том, что больше никогда не увидит телефона Мориарти, и от этого тянет в груди, как от безнадежно проигранного раунда. Все превращается в другой цвет, другой свет: солнце не повесили, оно повесилось.

— Как же мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — вибрирует что-то на руке Шерлока, звук превращается в слова, и он понимает, что сам это сказал.

— Говори.

— Не так. Не так. Тебя здесь нет.

Джим виновато разводит руками.

— Это не ты.

— Ну как тебе сказать. Учитывая, что я видел, как меня раздевала Молли… пожалуй, да, я определенно не тот, что был раньше.

Шерлок вообще не помнит Молли.

— Знаешь, как я над ней пошутил? Сказал ей, что я тебя тоже спасал. Смешно, да? Позвонил ей и так загадочно: «Мисс Хупер, если вы уйдете сегодня домой как обычно, а не задержитесь хотя бы до двух ночи, из ваших волос и грудей составится отличная инсталляция для выставки современного искусства в Национальной галерее». Я тоже тебя спасал. Она не оценила шутки.

— Объясни мне.

— Странный ты человек, Шерлок. И скучный, как жаль, что мы не выросли вместе. — Джим скидывает ногой шахматные фигуры с доски. — Фигурки вот расставил. Тебе же все было ясно с самого начала, правда? Не разочаровывай меня.

Шерлок грустно усмехается.

— А то что?

— А то я снова застрелюсь. Шутка. Если честно, я здесь уж конечно не чтобы объяснять. Как та немецкая книга…

— …что не позволяет себя прочесть.

— Именно.

— Тогда что?

— Я скучал.

Он пьет, и мало что так сильно хотелось узнать Шерлоку, как то, скучал ли он вообще или скучал по нему. Но это лишь этиловый спирт и туйон. И пара таблеток. И звуки чужого голоса. Так хорошо, и даже жгута не требуется.

— Я скучал, а здесь видишь, как весело. Прямо-таки душа радуется, — он так забавно кривится, что Шерлок не может не улыбнуться: — Ну я рад, что хоть кто-то из нас отлично проводит время.

В подъезде лает собака. Они молчат, Джим театрально вздыхает.

— Ты не хочешь знать, что тебе писали?

— Нет.

Шерлок не может представить себе, чем будет заниматься без кодов и аббревиатур. Что разгадывать.

— А если я попытаюсь ударить тебя, то окажусь перед разбитым зеркалом, да?

— Шерлок. Я же Джим твоего ума. Что я могу ответить? «Не бей меня, хозяйка нас выгонит?»

— Это неуместная ирония.

— Уместная, Радость моя, самая уместная. Ты вообще слишком серьезен. Давай поиграем в имена. Джон.

Шерлок вздыхает так глубоко, что у него шуршит в пиджаке. Он ощупывает карман, достает мятую пачку, переворачивается на спину.

— Хочешь?

Джим снимает ноги со стола.

— Тогда иди туда, за изголовье, а я буду лежать и видеть тебя.

Он прикуривает почти на ощупь, пару раз попадая пальцами в огонь, затягивается, сдавленно кашляет, выдыхает, и, как только дым начинает рассеиваться, прямо над ним появляется Джим. Тот похож на ящерицу: смотрит ядовито и хищно. Улыбается. Шерлок протягивает ему сигарету.

— Нет, — говорит Джим: — Спасибо. Я не курю.

Улыбается еще шире, наклоняется и целует Шерлока в рот, мокро и походя, как покойника. Исчезает.

— Не так, — Шерлок садится, потолок и пол смазываются, превращаются в стол, разбросанные фигуры, окно и обратно. — Не так, неправильно, останься со мной. Мне нужно уснуть.

Джим, уже в дверях, оборачивается, криво улыбается и глядит насмешливо.

— Знаешь, что мне будет, если они не заберут меня вовремя оттуда же, куда… переместили?

— Ты ненастоящий, и я приказываю тебе остаться.

— Инсталляция из Молли где-то приближается по уровню к…

— Останься со мной! — кричит Шерлок, он боится встать и потому выглядит жалко, к тому же Джим двоится, не очень ясно, какому из них говорить, приходится, словно слепому, куда-то в середину.

— О-о! Как мне это нравится, даже Ричард Брук н…

Шерлок демонстративно высовывает язык и тушит о него сигарету. Ложится, закрывает лицо руками.

Мориарти медлит.

— Я… хм, знаешь ли, немного холодный…

— Останься.

Проходит целая вечность по меркам химического времени Шерлока, прежде чем Джим садится и дает ему положить голову себе на колени. Это ни черта не удобно, и о таком Шерлок не просил, но ощущение его брюк под щекой кажется таким же правильным, как первое появление Джона в лаборатории, как цепочка на часах Майкрофта, как шляпа любовника в комоде матери.

— Ты голову мыл в канализации, что ли?

Все стремительно движется куда-то, как в тот момент перед выстрелом; и Джим такой живой, что где-то вдалеке звучит музыка и поющий мальчик, нет, такой живой, что под щекой и под рукой, прямо здесь, нет, такой живой, что оставил свою жизнь вечной в чужой ладони; все вокруг превращается в кислород и оказывается внутри, собирается в солнечном сплетении мерцающей кровяной точкой; осколки срастаются, и единый Атом принимает Шерлока в себя.

4.

Она не была здесь что-то около двух месяцев: не любит вмешательства в частную жизнь взрослых людей (официальных формулировок не любит тоже); а теперь, когда ее съемщик забылся сном (скорее бредом) со вчерашнего вечера или, кто знает, с прошлой, позапрошлой недели, она стоит на коленях, ловит пряди волос перед самым своим лицом и блюет так, как не блевала со времен последней беременности, лет, эдак, под тридцать назад. Хотя если выворачивает так, как ее сейчас, все эти временные характеристики превращаются в условность, остаешься ты, кислая бурая струя и едина («едина» — загадочная для нее субстанция, что вечно подкладывают подо всех: на едине).

Она открывает все окна, сыплется сухая краска, жалобно скрипят ручки, которых не поворачивали… бог знает сколько, мысль прерывается новой судорогой под ребрами, и хозяйка опять спешит в туалет — самое чистое место в этой квартире, единственное, где можно дышать.

Шерлок просыпается от голода, грохота и холода, хватается за лицо и волосы: оно все еще длинное, вытянутое, а они — все еще кудрявые, значит, еще одно утро вечной зимы.

Свет злобно поглощает стакан на столе, пылает на стенках и движется, пока Шерлок стремится в его направлении: там осталось немного абсента, только протянуть руку, еще чуть-чуть.

Хозяйка опрокидывает весь столик в большой черный пакет. Стучат шахматы, и звенит ложка, и катится желтый лимон.

— Эта настолько отвратительно, что у меня нет никаких слов. Вы хам. Я впервые в жизни встречаю такого хама. Ваша крыса воняет на весь дом, а вчера вы еще и орали как резаный, мне пожаловались, я прихожу и что вижу. Мне никогда не попадалось такое. Вы отдадите мне все плюс тридцать, нет, сорок процентов и выметаетесь сейчас же. Имейте в виду, что в суде с вас спросят в три, нет, в четыре раза больше, и если вы думаете, что я вас обманываю, только попробуйте, да, давайте попробуем, мне же лучше.

Шерлок ничего не думает. Только замечает, что, когда она отворачивается, продолжая собирать его «вещи», глазам становится чуть легче, потому что пропадает цветастый фартук, но в шею дует ничуть не меньше. Хозяйка изумленно смотрит ему в спину, пока он неуклюже слезает на пол, а затем, будто преображаясь, грациозно и вызывающе, как циркач, идет по засохшим на ковре босым человеческим следам — в противоположном им направлении, получается жутковато и кукольно.

Тяжелые портьеры машут крыльями, и тени от них извиваются на полу, на улице солнечный морозный день; хозяйка с удовольствием дышит свежим воздухом

— Я сейчас вернусь! Не смейте исчезнуть и вообще выкинуть фортель! Хам.

и уходит за теплой кофтой.

Шерлок размашистым жестом вынимает один из кухонных ящиков — на пол валятся сияющие приборы, — достает из освободившейся ниши денег, половину оставляет здесь же, на столе, за которым ни разу не ел, забирает ноутбук и шахматную доску с несколькими фигурами, которые попались на глаза. В коридоре приоткрыта соседская дверь, в щель курит вульгарная издательша и улыбается плотоядным накрашенным глазом; где-то за ней, далеко-далеко, работает радио.

— …но наш слушатель…

— Ваш слушатель тоже не понимает! Вы подумайте, подумайте сами. Они распространили свое влияние по всему миру, это очевидно, но почему неочевидным тогда оказывается их частное влияние? Возьмите распад Советского Союза, кто выиграл от этого — Соединенные Штаты, и они пользуются этой победой сейчас, контролируя внутреннюю политику России и стран СНГ, так было и так будет всегда: на мировой политической арене кто-то выигрывает, кто-то проигрывает, и победивший никогда не упустит шанса воспользоваться преимуществом.

— Собственно как в жизни.

— Как в жизни, да. Победитель виноват в том, что он сильнее, проигравший — в том, что слабее. Вот и все. И тут никто ничего не…

Шерлок спускается ниже и ниже, голос затихает постепенно, пропадая витиевато, по спирали, ступеньки считают сами себя, ноутбук остался без зарядки и сейчас выскочит из-под слабой руки. Шерлок докуривает у крыльца, щурясь и думая о пепельной отметине на своем языке, а потом долго идет к вокзалу, где садится на поезд до большого ирландского города Д.

***

Спустя «время» внимание Шерлока привлекает заголовок «Загадочная смерть нерадивого продавца», он дергает газету со стойки, едва не опрокинув весь прилавок, и, не глядя, платит; монеты падают из трясущейся ладони и катятся по земле.

— Сэр, сэр, прошу вас, мне тяжело, у меня спина.

Но Шерлок не слышит, погруженный в статью о Джерри, и старик поднимает деньги, по-старчески яростно проклиная весь мир, газеты и их читателей; каким-то вечером он пьет в пабе со своим сыном — тот служил в Афганистане — и рассказывает ему эту вопиющую историю, повторяя постоянно, что он, «впрочем, не жалуется», «ни в коем случае не жалуется», но что все это «так неприятно, так неприятно». А сын, в следующий раз созваниваясь со своим хорошим другом, бывшим сослуживцем (их, живых, осталось не так много), упоминает вскользь и в конце разговора, как обращаются с его отцом англичане, «несомненно это был англичанин, и по описанию, между прочим, Джон, хе-хе, может быть, я не удивлюсь, если это был твой сосед по квартире, которого мы тогда встретили, такой высоченный и худой, а наклониться не мог, надеюсь, он жив и здоров, ведь здоровье, приятель, как и манеры, — не купишь».

Джон летит в большой ирландский город Д. со смешанным чувством ирреальности и ужаса, последний раз он был здесь перед делом Той Женщины, но кажется, что ничего не изменилось, ничто не прошло и не закончилось; все те же продаются шоколадки и все так же за высокими окнами аэропорта неуклюже копошатся металлические насекомые с механическими добрыми мордами и назойливыми голосами. Джон приходит в себя в медицинской комнате (короткий халат медсестры идеально вписывается в вереницу страшно настоящих и живых событий); он говорит ей, что сам врач и ему лучше знать, и уходит, чтобы до вечера добраться к старику и купить у того газет.

Случайность и отчаяние однажды приводят его на скамейку городского парка, где он слышит, как владелец дешевых апартаментов жалуется другу, какие безумные нынче стали туристы — покупают такое выгодное расположение, а сами целыми днями не выходят на улицу, да еще и платят с задержкой, и как ему все это надоело, и как надо менять жизнь.

Здесь общие ванная и кухня, узкая лестница, но великолепный вид из окна и демократичная цена, а через знакомых, если они найдутся, можно будет и скидочку сделать. Джону не нужна скидочка, он устраивает скандал и открывает чужую дверь хозяйским ключом, пообещав, что претензий не будет.

Претензий нет. Запереть изнутри, никого не пустить: тут накурено и склянки. Джон стоит, молитвенно сложив ладони, смотрит. Делает шаг, больно ткнувшись коленом в угол распахнутой дверцы тумбочки. Бутылка из-под виски, задумчиво качнувшись в одну сторону, совершает продолжительных пол-оборота, летит в другую и, брызнув осколками, рассыпается по полу.

Где-то далеко что-то бьется, Шерлок поднимает голову.

— Дорогой Джим, — бормочет он,

и все катится в какую-то пропасть, темную и безобразную.

— Так, — говорит Джон: — И слышать не хочу…

— Почему ты не написал мне? Я бы обязательно ответил. Мне нужна работа. Ты знаешь имя и адрес, правда ведь, знаешь. «Дорогой Джим». Шутка.

Шерлок блуждающе улыбается, невидяще смотрит мимо, хватает Джона за лицо, находит затылок и прижимает его голову к своей шее. Они сидят на полу, то ли обнявшись, то ли проснувшись. Джон готов поклясться, что хрустящая упаковка от шприца под его рукой, нечистая одежда, эта комната, окурки, шахматная доска, — все это сон, и он закончился только что.

— Нужно проветрить.

— Вечный шах, Джон. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Я не понимаю, как ты можешь здесь находиться, этого я определенно не понимаю. Нужно…

— Он отдал коня и выиграл. Выиграл ничью. Белые жертвуют коня, у черных материальный перевес… но… и все это — как тогда… как по… учебнику...

— Коня? Какого коня? Я разбил «Белую лошадь»…

— Он воля, воля в чистом виде, Джон. Он жуткое, вспомни, мы говорили, тайное, что должно было остаться таковым, но выдало себя, вспомни, мы…

— Ни о чем таком мы не говорили.

— Девочка спросила меня, она разгадывала кроссворд, напротив, в поезде, а может, в парке, а может, это было здесь, на первом эта… в каком мы сейчас городе? Разгадывала. Немецкий натурфилософ, семь букв, четвертая эл, она никак не могла догадаться, но я все понял, все понял, ты же знаешь.

— Да. Хорошо. Знаю. Но сейчас…

— Семь букв, Джон. Душа хотела обручиться со смертью.

— Шерлок, перестань это, перестань сейчас же.

— Душа несет в себе свое наказание.

— Шерлок…

— Он единственный, перед кем бессилен его дар.

— Дар?

— Ты искушаешь и указываешь выход из искушения.

— Шерл…

— Ты моя забывчивость, о которой я помню.

— Я?

— Он. Кто любит опасность, тот попадает в нее. Что значит угроза врага по сравнению с угрозой от ненависти к нему в своем сердце.

— Мы не будем…

— Виноват в том, что полюбил смертное существо.

— Мы не будем говорить о нем.

— Господом утверждаются стопы человека.

— Ч… то? И об этом.

— Душа питает ветры. И нечестивые исчезнут, в дыме исчез… нут…

— Хорошо. Хорошо. А теперь ложись. Вот так. И послушай меня, нет, не оборачивайся, я сейчас найду одеяло… я принесу из другой комнаты, попрошу. Вот. И вот — выпей. Нет, нет, лежи. И… послушай, послушай меня, Шерлок, его нет, больше нет, хорошо? Нет. Не существует. Ты не должен… думать о нем. Хорошо? И не будешь, ты не будешь о нем думать, и мы не будем говорить о нем и об этом. А теперь спи. Спи.

Покойной ночи, милый принц. Завтра над черным берегом встанет солнце, и строгий отец заставит мальчика начертить на песке шахматные квадраты. Завтра уснет Джон, зная, что спишь ты. Завтра. Сейчас ферзь на е шесть, шах, троекратное повторение позиции и вечный шах твоему королю, принц.

Ничья.

**Author's Note:**

> "Инверсию" читатель понимает, как ему угодно. От пары ключей, которые нарушают порядок в файле, или преобразования Евклидовой плоскости (пространства) до нарушения порядка слов и символического значения.
> 
> Вечный шах интересен, во-первых, тем, что не прописан в правилах шахмат - все о нем знают, но никто не говорит. Как результат игры он не записывается - "ничья", как причина окончании партии - тоже, там все на общих основаниях: либо взаимное согласие, либо троекратное повторение одной и той же позиции. Под вечным шахом король теоретически может пройти всю доску (до восьмидесяти ходов) и вернуться в исходное положение, которое все равно будет повторяться, поэтому при обнаружении такого шаха борьба обычно заканчивается быстро.  
> Во-вторых, вечный шах, как правило, означает, что заведомо слабейшая сторона делает сильный ход, отдавая материальное превосходство сопернику, и доводит партию до ничьей. В данном случае черные Шерлока обладают явным преимуществом, но зевают пожертвованного Мориарти коня, и получают ситуацию, когда победа потеряна бесповоротно, т.е. черный король заперт в углу, и механизм ходов будет таким: шах - уход от шаха - шах - уход от шаха - ...  
> В-третьих, вечный шах - странное математически-лирическое допущение для такой прагматичной, как шахматы, игры. Трогательная возможность не проиграть для увлекшегося нападением охотника и жутковатая ситуация для того, кто в пределах вечности не сможет увести своего короля из-под опасности.
> 
> Том, о котором говорит Джерри, украден (с разрешения автора) из [этого](http://4ip4irgan.diary.ru/p167662428.htm) замечательного текста.  
> Штрихами декорации и слова украдены у Сартра, Августина, Эдгара По, Шекспира, Дж.Джойса и (как обычно) нек.др. авторов, которые, понятно, могут только молча плакать.


End file.
